All Hell Brakes Loose: The Missing Pieces
by Drewboi000
Summary: Piper and Phoebe begin to reflect on Prue's death, a year on. A chilling incident occurs which casts the sister's minds back as they remember what had happened from the moment Shax's attack had finished. As the missing pieces are finally put into place.


One.

Rewinding The Mind

Piper Halliwell had lied in bed, awake, as she stared into the darkness of the midnight shadows. She was alone in bed, her husband, Leo Wyatt was out working. As she moved her hands down her body she began to rub her stomach. It wasn't sickness, she wasn't in any pain, it was the joy that she was about to become a mother. It had only been a week since she had discovered the great news off of a magical creature, and after months of trying, going through the obstacles of trying to make her desire come true, it finally had!

However, something else was troubling her.

She rolled her body over as she stared towards the lime green light that lit the time in the darkness. It was almost two in the morning and she still couldn't fall asleep.

As she sighed, she crawled herself out of bed, slipping into her slippers and dressing herself in her dressing gown. She had left her bedroom as she closed the door behind her, flicking on the hallway light a moment later. Piper had then jumped back in fright, whilst another girl had screamed out in terror.

'God, you scared me.' Piper stated as she clenched onto her heart.

'Right back at ya,' Phoebe had also clarified, resting against the wall of the hallway. 'Couldn't sleep?' She asked with a weak smile.

'No… I'm guessing you couldn't either?' Piper had asked, Phoebe shook her head. 'And I'm guessing you're up for the same reason I am?'

'I think,' Phoebe softly chuckled. 'I just started thinking about Cole, and now that he's back, wondering what he's going to do next… Then it just got me thinking about how desperate I was to cling onto him a year ago when we nearly lost him to the Source… It then hit me that-'

'Today is the day… That Prue died?' Piper whispered.

'Yeah… I was just so caught up with Cole, I still feel like it was my fault, that if I was here, none of this never would have happened.'

'Phoebs.'

'And I know somewhere… Deep down, you think that too. I mean, you said it to my face after it happened,' Phoebe had began to get upset, and so had Piper as their eyes began to water, Piper's lip beginning to tremble.

'Don't. Think. That.' Piper had took a breath in between each word. Before Phoebe got the time to open her mouth, they were both startled by a door nearby screeching as it opened up.

'What's going on?' Paige had asked in the doorway, noticing that her two sisters were in the middle of some moment.

'Am I… Am I interrupting something?' Paige asked, unsure of their emotions.

'No, sweetie come here,' Piper stated with her arms opened and a welcoming smile. Paige had walked towards the girls, noticing the tears in Phoebe's eyes swelling up.

'What is it?' Paige asked, beginning to panic. 'Is it Cole, has he come back for you?' She asked, jumping to some sort of conclusion that made sense towards her emotions.

'No, it's not Cole.' Phoebe smiled. 'Today is the first anniversary… Since Prue died.'

'Oh… I knew. I wasn't sure if I should have said something in the morning though… I'm sorry.'

'It's OK,' Piper smiled.

'One year… That's gone fast,' Paige stated with a small smile.

'And so much has happened, I have no idea where all the time went.' Phoebe clarified.

'It must have been terrible… Those first few days after she died,' Paige was assured.

'Terrible? It was hell,' Piper softly chuckled.

BANG!

All their eyes had widened as they stood straight and stiff.

'What was that?' Piper asked, hearing the sound of a door banging, followed by shattered glass.

'It's Cole!' Phoebe stated angrily, stampeding toward the stairs.

'Or it could be the regular demon of the week!' Paige had sarcastically said, throwing her hands into the air.

As they walked down the stairs, they all took a look around. Everything had seemed to appear normal. And no body was in the house. Piper had directed Paige to inspect the kitchen, and Phoebe to inspect the lounge room while she inspected the conservatory. Still, everything appeared to be normal.

'PIPER!' Phoebe had called out, in a stutter. Piper could tell by her tone that something was not right. As she walked into the lounge room, where Phoebe was standing in the foyer, Paige had ran out, following her towards the foyer also.

'What is it?' Paige asked, not seeing anything out of the ordinary in the distance.

'Oh god,' Piper whispered, pulling her hair back.

'This is beyond freaky,' Phoebe assured as they all circled the shattered glass that was sprinkled over the foyer floor, from the front door.

'What does it mean?' Paige asked, confused about their expressions.

No one had answered Paige as Piper tiptoed around the glass and opened the front door, where more glass was sprawled over the front porch.

'Is someone going to answer me? I don't get it!' Paige had cried out.

Piper slowly continued to walk forward onto the first step before the porch as she took a deep breath and took a long look into the stars above her. Slowly, she turned around, where the front doors were closed, however she could see Phoebe and Paige easily straight through it as no glass separated them. The moment which signalled that the attack on Piper and Prue had came to an end, had came back in a haunt. The thoughts continued to run through Piper's mind of the attack.

They had just rescued the Doctor.

Shax had attacked.

And without Phoebe's help, her, Prue and the Doctor were attacked.

Two of them had died. She was the only one to survive.

'Piper are you OK?' Phoebe asked, noticing her expressions looking gloomy as Paige was still confused next to her.

Everything in Piper's mind, sight and hearing had became a blur and something else had taken over her thoughts.

***

The hard daunting wind continued to cause the front door banging against the other, as shattered glass surrounded it. The brown leaves continued to make their mess around the rooms of the house as an eerie silence filled the house. A man in a white coat was sprawled in the middle of the dining room window, unconscious, as two women, one dressed in black, the other in pink, also lay unconscious in the conservatory. Both of them being slammed through a wall. No one was there to help. No one there was able to call for help. They were all left for dead, and only one would survive.

What had happened after that was always a mystery. Even though we all know the out come. It was the missing pieces that happened after this event, which made it a mystery.


End file.
